Parte de Mi
by Cothy Potter
Summary: Ginny, convertida en una hermosa y existosa mujer ha perdido lo mas ilogico que podriamos imaginar...sus lagrimas y el amor por Harry...podra nuestro Pelinegro hacer algo por ella?
1. Chapter 1

_Toooodos los personajes son de nuestra querida JK...Nada es mio..osea...solo la historia..espero que les guste este pequeño Fic que vengo con ganas de hacer hace un tiempo...se que no soy una gran escritora como Nuestras queridas, Pottershop, Nat Potter W, Anatripotter, Diabla Lok, Ginevre, Asuka Potter...entre otras igual de buenas...pero espero que les entretenga un poco para tener alguna historia de nuestra querida Pareja..._

_Bueno sin mas aburrimiento les dejo mi primer capitulo...espero poder publicar cada domingo... nos vemos en facebook...me encuentran como COTHY POTTER.._

_**Adios! :)**_

_**Parte de mí**_

_**Capítulo I: " Lo que fue"**_

_En días como este quiero manejar e irme lejos de aquí  
Empacar mis maletas y verte vociferar insultos  
Porque me masticaste y me escupiste, como si fuese veneno en tu boca  
Robaste mi luz, me tragaste, pero eso fué entonces y esto es ahora  
Ahora, mírame._

_Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO!  
Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO!  
Estos palos y piedras llenan tu cuerpo y tus botas  
Pero no romperás mi alma  
Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO!_

Ginevra Molly Weasley una mujer exitosa, encargada de la revista de moda más importante de Estados Unidos, se sentaba en su sala de cuarto y miraba el techo de su habitación intentando que al menos una lágrima brotara por sus mejillas, aquella lágrima que le permitiera desahogar su furia de lo vivido el día anterior. La liberación de una nueva etapa cerrada…la ruptura con su novio Math de 4 años, ella quien a sus 24 años ya había logrado superar miles de situaciones, la lejanía con su familia desde hace ya 6 años, su lejanía con la magia y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos.

Ginny, además de ser una hermosa Mujer, digna de cualquier portada de revista, prefería estar tras de cámaras como le decía Albert su amigo y colega incondicional, era exitosa en todo...o al menos eso veía la gente que la rodeaba. Aun sentada en su cama no podía liberarse, intentaba recordar la última vez que una lágrima se posó en sus mejillas, y su promesa de no volverlo a hacer...

_**Flashback**_

_- Harry, de verdad quieres eso, de verdad es tu última palabra - decía una menuda Ginny de 17 años a su novio, o mejor dicho su ex novio. Con lágrimas surcando todo su rostro - de verdad ¿la prefieres a ella que a mí?, como fue eso posible - se tomaba la cabeza como para no creerlo._

_- Si Ginny, creo que es más fuerte que lo tuyo. Al final lo nuestro nunca duró tanto, lamento que te confundieras, pero no puede decir que te amaba si a penas estuvimos un año y quizás menos juntos, además después de mi viaje...pues me di cuenta que...bueno...ya sabes lo demás..._

_- No,...no sé qué es lo demás… no crees que estas tomando una decisión errónea?, es decir, ella?, cómo?, cuándo pasó esto? – decía Ginny con cara de no creerlo._

_- Mira sé que Cho nunca fue de tu agrado, ni de Ron, ni hasta de Hermione, pero nos encontramos después de vencer a Voldemort. Hablamos y nos disculpamos, a decir verdad ella se disculpó y me di cuenta que ella es la persona que quiero a mi lado. Es todo lo que necesito para ser exitoso...sabe lo que necesito y me apoya en lo que quiero lograr, sin contar que sus disculpas son la mejores..._

_- ¡Perdón! es que acaso me fuiste infiel? _

_- Vamos Ginny, si lo de nosotros fue genial, pero infidelidad no se le puede llamar, si ni siquiera teníamos una relación después que vencí a Voldemort, creo que me confundí y solo tuvimos una relación de adolescente, algo pasajero que le pasa a cualquiera a esta edad, además no le puedes pedir a un crio como yo que termine de amar en ese tiempo, no niego que eres una chica diferente, genial a tu modo, pero eres muy pequeña, inocente y en definitiva no eres lo que más deseaba. Además ahora mi foco está en lo que siempre querían de mí. Alguien exitoso, que todos lo alaben y necesito a una chica Hermosa, una mujer de verd… es decir...a Cho.._

_Esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Ginny, y viéndose humillada y perdida en esta guerra se rindió._

_- Yo te creí Harry, fue genial, para mí fue lo mejor, pero te digo algo, aunque el mundo se caiga, aunque mis padres lo requieran aunque mi familia lo pida estas serán las ultimas lágrimas que derramo por ti, es más por alguien en mi vida...porque haz quitado en mí toda la tristeza que podría alguien haber sentido en su vida, solo te pido una cosa, sé Feliz, y espero no verte jamás, porque sé que algún día te darás cuenta que te has perdido una oportunidad muy valiosa en tu vida...porque mi amor es de verdad, porque amo tus risas, tus lagrimas, tus labios tu seño al enojarte, conozco tus sueños, tus debilidades y no hablo del "Gran Harry Potter" que derroto a Vol...Voldemort - dijo que un tono de voz quebrada y pegando su dedo al pecho de Harry - hablo del Harry normal, de aquel que le encanta la Torta de Melaza de mamá, de aquel que escuchó mi horrorosa canción del día de san Valentín, de aquel que me beso frente a todo Gryffindor, y del que por lo que veo ya no existe. Entiendo que quizás Cho es el amor de tu vida, lo entiendo...pero no lo soporto, y puede sonar egoísta de mi parte, pero es difícil soportar que el amor de tu vida se vaya...pero no te detendré. Es tu decisión...y si es tu última palabra...la acepto de la mejor manera..._

_- Vamos Ginny, no es para tanto, ya verás que pasado unos años te reirás de esta situación y bueno te darás cuenta como yo lo hago hoy, que la felicidad puede llegar a tu vida, y que lo que estoy haciendo es la mejor decisión que he podido tomar..._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

_Lo único que quiero es arrojar el teléfono  
Encontrar a alguien que este junto a mi cuando lo necesite  
Porque tu me estafaste, tu amor fué barato  
Siempre rasgando las costuras  
Caí a lo más profundo y dejaste que me ahogue  
Nene, eso fué entonces y esto es ahora  
Mírame ahora!_

Y Sí que había sido feliz con Math, o al menos eso creía...pues analizando bien, solo dormía con Math, ya era más un costumbre que un deseo de corazón, ya con suerte lograban llegar al Clímax en las relaciones íntimas y que decir de salir a cenar, era nulo, pero era su forma de ser Feliz, y que decir de su familia a quienes nunca más vio una vez asentada en Estados Unidos hace 6 años. Con suerte lograba tener una relación con su hermano Ron el cual debía relacionarse con el estado de USA para el control de Magia en Menores, pues estaba a cargo del departamento contra el uso indebido de Magia, y su Amiga con la que de vez en cuando le escribía un correo electrónico, porque de algo estaba segura, de magia no quería saber nada.

Entre el análisis de su metódica vida y considerando que ni una lagrima lograba convocar, es que decidió retomar un deseo, quería hacer algo que saliera de su cuadrada y aburrida vida, no podía creer que pasado 6 años, aun no pudiera llorar...y no era porque se lo prometió a Harry, ya ese tema era algo asumido, de hecho estaba segura que si lo veía no le pasaría nada, tampoco era que no sintiera pena o tristeza, de hecho muchas veces deseaba llorar, pero no le nacía, ya sea por orgullo o por quien quiera saber que, no podía, quizás con esa ruptura de verdad se haya muerto la tristeza en su vida, pero que más daba, ya era algo que para ella no tenía vuelta atrás. Aun así, y con los sucesos recién ocurridos es que deseaba salir de su circulo y que mejor que hacer algo fuera de lo común, o mejor aún, algo que la uniera con los suyos con ese pasado que se había quedado atrás, no con Harry porque de él no sabía nada, pero su familia, sus padres, la madriguera.

Ginny sabía que este cambio no sería volver atrás, porque ella era otra, era una nueva Ginny, además de esa manera tendría una salida de su perfecto círculo social y así sellar este nuevo renacer de la Exitosa Ginny Weasley.

_**Y En Londres...**_

Harry, el único con el que podía sentirse aun en casa, lo vio entrar como cada día de fiesta, aun no entendía como el Famoso Harry Potter estaba tan demacrado, tan mayor que aparentaba, aun no entendía como después de 6 años en que sus ideales cambiaron podría ser para mal, cada mes con una nueva conquista y ni hablar de las noches de farra...

- Si me sigues mirando así Hermione pensaré que te gusto- decía un demacrado Harry, se le notaba a leguas que había bebido, aunque aún mantenía su figura marcada y altiva, su rostro parecía más bien de un Hombre de 30 años, en vez de uno de 25.

- Cómo crees Harry, eso jamás, eres mi hermano lo sabes, es solo que no sé cómo lo haces para no sufrir - dijo hipando - como puedes cortar mes a mes con tus novias y sin siquiera llorar, como es posible que no tengas una pisca de amor en ti, y yo aquí muriendo por un maldito, estúpido...

- Eso no es tan así amiga, se sentó a su lado a muchas de ellas las he querido, pero no han llegado al punto de amor, bueno tu sabes, después de lo de Cho para mí fue fácil saber que el amor no existe, es solo pasarla bien, estar un par de veces y listo.

-Si pero ese fue tu error, si no hubiese sido tan...hay! y lo peor que con haber dejado todo por esa Cho alejaste a mi amiga...era mi amiga Harry! , y ya ni se de ella, desde que se fue, o al menos no tanto como quisiera.

- Hermione, sabes perfectamente en los temas del corazón no se manda, Ginny era una gran chica...pero solo era eso una chica, yo nunca vi en Ginny una mujer atractiva, llamativa...solo era una niña, la pasamos bien...pero quedó en eso. Un amorío de adolescente. Y si ella lo tomo para mal cosa de ella, yo no la obligue a irse, pero en fin, y tu ¿cómo has estado?

- Pues de muerte como vez, como será que ni ganas de leer tengo.

- Pero Hermana, te dicho que no te dejes vencer por un canalla como él, dejo embarazada a Katie y aun así sigues enganchada con él, no te entiendo, eres muy masoquista...deberías juntarte con tus amigas, salir, buscar hombre que te den..

- Harry! deja de decir bobadas, primero no tengo amigas, pues los 5 años que estuve con Cormac me aleje de ellas y ahora están casadas y felices de la Vida - hipo - segundo mi única y gran amiga se alejó hace años de nuestra vida y solo la contacto por mail, y por si fuera poco no estoy con ganas de salir a buscar hombres por ahí en algún bar, no soy como tu Harry!

- Pero Hermi, imagina, anoche me fui con Seamus al bar que está en Londres "El Libido" y encontramos unas muggles de lujo, con unas curvas...uf...y bueno ya sabes lo demás.

- Deja de contar barbaridades Harry! – dijo Hermione tapando su rostro con las manos - creo que lo bueno de esta conversación es que me has hecho recordar a Ginny por lo que le escribiré para saber que tal su vida...

_hphphphphphphphphphp_

- Pero Ginevra ,no podrías haber avisado una semana antes por lo menos - decía un apurado hombre de unos 35 años, alto y buen mozo.

- Hay Albert, es algo que necesito, además las chicas y tú no me necesitaran, ya les deje todo avanzado para la temporada de primavera por lo que solo deben mantener la editorial como hasta la fecha, además es solo un Mes, por lo que nos veremos pronto - decía una relajada Ginny, algo muy extraño en ella, habitualmente se le veía corriendo de un lado para otro, tomando citas con los diseñadores del momento.

Aunque aun estando relajada no dejaba de ser un ícono de la moda, después de todo lo vivido en su pasado, de haber sido una simple mujer a ojos de su ex enamorado pelinegro y con el autoestima por el suelo, Ginny era todo lo contrario, una mujer a la moda, si bien lucía un maquillaje simple y natural sus vestimenta hacia lucir lo mejor de ella, porque a pesar de mantenerse 100% enfocada en su trabajo su salud era lo primordial y gracias a sus contactos contaba con un séquito de amigos estilistas, entrenadores, profesores de yoga y otros, que le daban mil y un consejos para mantenerse bella y saludable, y eso lo había valorado totalmente.

Vistiendo un hermoso vestido ajustado a la cintura color marengo y con caída a su rodillas junto con unas sandalias del mismo tono y una trenza estilo griega que caía hacia el lado derecho de su rostro, Ginny se encontraba más decidida que nunca, de hecho saco su varita, aquella que había guardado durante 6 años, no la había utilizado desde entonces, no quería saber del mundo mágico, pero se abrió la oportunidad, pues nada ni nadie la ataba a seguir prohibiéndose estar en su lugar.

Terminando de dejar todo en orden en su trabajo, es que se dirigió a sus casa ubicada en las afueras de Los Ángeles cercano a la costa oeste para preparar sus cosas, ansiosa por reducir su equipamiento es que se pasaba minutos tras minutos realizado hechizos, algunos con más éxitos que otros.

Practicando algunos de estos hechizos es que la encontró su Hermano Ron, pues la iría a buscar a su casa, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan jovial e infantil con su postura, cuantas veces le había pedido él mismo a su hermanita que volviera a Londres, pero su "nueva vida" no se lo permitía, aun así ahí estaba él, junto a ella, apoyándola como siempre.

- Así que ya nada de aviones ni retraso de vuelos no? – dijo Ron.

Volteo asustada al escuchar la voz, ahí estaba su querido hermano, más alto de lo que recordara de la última vez que lo vió, más guapo y serio, una seriedad muy extraña en él.

- Ron, que bueno verte, ya estaba que comía mis uñas decía una muy nerviosa Ginny, y si ya sabes, es más rápido un traslador…ya no quiero perder ni un minuto, aunque no sé si será lo correcto, digo…me conocerán, mi madre me perdonara no haberla ido a saludar…hay Ron…ya me arrepentí - decía sentándose en el borde de la terraza.

- Ginny, ya no eres una niña, además vamos por que tú quieres ir, nadie te obliga, si gustas me devuelvo y…

- Esta bien, lo siento lo siento….además Ron, sabes que conmigo no es necesario que te hagas el duro, soy tu hermanita Ginny...la de siempre...un poco más bella que antes - decía la pelirroja dando un vuelta sobre sí misma y tomando más confianza en su decisión.

- Si hermana, estás muy bella, eso te lo digo desde que trabajas en la revista, pero ya sabes, no puedo cambiar mi postura, trabajo con la ley del ministerio y no debo demostrar mi debilidad.

- Pero ahora no estás en el ministerio Ron, estas con tu hermana favorita, ya saca esa cara de limón, desde que te quedaste callado con lo de Hermione es que no...

- Ya hemos hablado del tema hermana, y no quiero saber nada, yo no ...ella no sabe nada...y es mejor, es mi compañera de trabajo, mi amiga y la verdad estamos bien así, además ella está Feliz con el tal Cormac - maldito susurro - así que nada que hacer, además no ha venido a trabajar en una semana por lo que veo debe estar con él, así que te parece si ya dejamos esta conversación por el momento, el traslador se nos va ir y ya no tendré posibilidad de pedir otro.

- Yaaa! Señor limón rojo, cada dia mas grave - decía una alegre Ginny, se sentía distinta...se sentía una niña otra vez...

_hphphphphphphphphphp_

La Señora Weasley se encontraba lavando los últimos trastos que habían dejado los gemelos luego que se fueran a trabajar, a pesar de tener su propio departamento cada uno seguía dependiendo de ella en algunas cosas y eso dentro de todo le gustaba, que sus hijos volvieran a casa, al amor de Hogar, si tan solo su pelirroja pensara así, aun no podía creer, 6 años sin saber de ella más que por las cartas que le traía Ron...pero no era lo mismo. Su hija como deseaba abrazarla y saber cosas de mujer, pero ella había decidido alejarse, con razón, pero Harry no tenía la culpa de no amarla, Pero ella como una adolescente taimada se fue...lejos...escapando de la verdad, solo esperaba que no siguiera enamorada de niño que vivió...

Concentrada, terminando de limpiar, es que escuchó unas risas provenientes del jardín, llamándole la atención la risa de una mujer, una vez acercándose al lugar es que se percató de las 2 cabezas rojizas que se encontraban en su patio y vió a una hermosa Ginevra sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Ginny no esperó más y corrió a abrazarla, como deseaba sentir esos brazos y cariño entregados por su madre, como extrañaba sus comidas, sus palabras y hasta sus retos, aun así con toda la emoción a flor de piel…no salió, ninguna lágrima salió...

- Hija, Ginny, que grande y hermosa estas si casi ni te reconozco...

- Ósea que antes era simple y pequeña - le dolió el estómago al recordar las mismas palabras que le dijera Harry.

- No hija...solo que estas distinta, tan distinguida.

- Madre que exagerada

- Déjala Ginny - dijo Ron acercándose a ellas - la edad la ha puesto cada vez más exagerada.

- Y TU RONALD WEASLEY! – gritó la Sra. Weasley - POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE Mi NIÑA VOLVIA A CASA, la hubiésemos esperado todos juntos, con una almuerzo familiar – dijo bajando el tono de voz a uno más cariñoso al mirar a Ginny - hubiésemos invitado a tus amigos hija.

- Madre, luego vendrán las sociales – dijo la pelirroja tomando la mano de su madre- por lo pronto yo quería verte a ti, que me dieras consejos, que me des ánimo, no estoy pasando por un buen momento sabes?

- Mi niña, si no me lo dices no lo noto, te vez tan Feliz. Tan radiante, es extraño no?

- Si, debe ser por mi regreso a la magia – dijo Ginny pensando en lo dicho por su madre, era claro que le había dolido lo que pasó con Math, pero aun así no sentía pena, todo lo contrario.

Mientras entraban a la casa, Ginny le comento a Molly los últimos sucesos ocurridos en su vida, la lejanía con la Magia, los progresos en su trabajo, su entorno de amistades, su nuevo hogar y su última decepción con Math.

- … y termine con mi novio Math, bueno en realidad me dejó por una chica, puedes creerlo madre, me siguen los estigmas como Harry Potter, creo que no nací para tener pareja, definitivamente -decía una Ginny Cabizbaja – pensar que después de lo ocurrido no me quise dar la oportunidad con otro hombre y Math fue el primero y el único después de este evento.

- Pero eso no es todo mi cielo, verdad, hay algo que te quita el sueño - dijo Molly acariciando el rostro de su hija.

- Como me conoces Madre, tienes razón pues lo peor de todo esto es que no puedo, bueno es algo tan simple...quizás son cosas mías.

- Que ocurre – dijo Molly tomando las manos de su pequeña.

- No puedo llorar – dijo como botando todo el aire de sus pulmones - lo intento créeme – dijo mirando a su madre afligida - tengo miles de ganas de llorar...siento algo en mi pecho. Pero no sale...ni una sola lagrima...deseo botar todo lo que me pasa...liberarme de alguna manera con esta angustia que de vez en cuando llega a mi vida...pero...no…no puedo - dijo un Ginny con la voz cortada, pero sin lograr ninguna lágrima.

- Pero Hija. Esto es insólito... extraño. Recuerdo haber escuchado una...pero no, no puede ser...

- Que has escuchado madre, es algún tipo de enfermedad, que créeme aunque suene masoquista, deseo llorar, no solo tristeza, a veces quiero llorar de alegría, llorar por que veo una película, o ahora cuando te vi, créeme que me siento una niña contigo pero extraño eso, sé que nunca fui una niña pesimista o que lloraba a cada instante, al contrario creo que fui muy fuerte siempre, pero lo requiero…siento que me quedo con todo lo bueno y malo que pasa en mi…y …..

- No mi pequeña, no es un enfermedad, es un...como decirlo...es como una leyenda…un encantamiento.

- Encantamiento? – dijo Ginny abriendo sus ojos con incredulidad.

- Si, algo así como un estigma de un hecho que marco tu vida con...con…

- Con quién, madre?, me estas asustando…- Con Math?, crees que por el yo…

- No mi amor – dijo Molly tomando sus manos y mirando los ojos de su hija – Con el amor de TU vida, con Harry…

- Con el amor de mi vida – dijo Ginny parándose del asiento y separándose de su madre - hay madre tú y tus cuentos – la miro como para no creerle.

- Pues eso dicen mi niña. Yo no asevero nada...es solo una idea- dijo una Molly con dudas - se dice que cuando el mutuo y verdadero amor se hiere o se aleja, las tristeza que vuelvas a pasar no son nada para ti, que te quita todas lágrimas de tu vida, te quita el amor por otros y hasta la felicidad en cierto sentido, y estas volverán a nacer...cuando… cuando esas almas enamoradas se unan nuevamente-

- Pero esto no puede… - Ginny tomaba su cabeza como no queriendo creer en estos cuentos – es imposible que exista algo así, uno porque si Ame a Harry con toda mi alma, pero él me lo dijo… y claramente que yo nunca fui nada para él, por lo tanto… nunca fue el "mutuo amor", vez madre…son puros cuentos – se quiso convencer Ginny - Madre, definitivamente creo que eso fue un factor de alejamiento con la magia, los cuento que aquí existen, créeme - dijo Ginny tomando las manos de su madre con cariño - lo que pasó con Harry era necesario que pasara. Hubieses preferido que estuviera con un hombre que no me ama?, no lo creo...y eso de que es el amor de mi vida, pues créeme que lo podría ver ahora mismo y no me pasaría nada, porque mi amor por el murió el día en que me di cuenta que no podía amar si no me amaba yo primero.

- No lo sé hija...yo no quiero que sufras.

- Madre, te darás cuenta con los días que la antigua Ginny no ha muerto pero si ha cambiado algunas cosas en su vida, y sobre todo ha cambiado el amor con Harry y más que cambiado...ha desaparecido.

_hphphphphphphphphphp_

Una vez que todos los Weasley se enteraran de la llegada de la pelirroja, organizaron de manera inmediata un Almuerzo Familiar para el siguiente sábado con toda la familia, y amigos. Entre ellos las novias de los gemelos Angelina y Kate, Luna con Neville, Romilda, Seamus, Dean y muchos mas.

Ron por su parte se había encargado de comentarle a algunos de sus antiguos compañero que trabajaban en el ministerio y a sabiendas que Hermione era su amiga y dado que nuevamente no se había presentado la llamó:

- Aló Hermione

- Siñ - decía una Gangosa Hermione - Ron eres tú?

- Si, que te pasa, estas enferma?

- Pues algo así.

- Lo lamento, quieres algo alguna ayuda, quieres que te vaya a ver – decia un preocupado Ron.

- No gracias amigo estoy aquí con….

Ron no la dejó terminar por que ya se imaginaba al energúmeno de Cormac junto a ella, cuidándola en sus enfermedades…

- Pues, me alegro, veras te llamo por que mañana sábado haremos un fiesta en la madriguera – dijo en tono molesto el pelirrojo.

- Lo siento Ron pero no creo que pueda, gracias de todos mod..

- Pues -decía un desilusionado Ron - solo era por la llegada de Ginny

- Que?, Ginny, pues sí…esa ingrata...le mande un correo y no me contestó… ahora entiendo por qué...pues si Ron en ese caso estaremos por allá con...

- Ok- dijo Ron interrumpiendo y sabiendo que se refería a Cormac, como deseaba decirle que fuera sola para estar con él pero...no eso no era posible, ya debía asumirlo de una buena vez.

- A las 12 en la madriguera - confirmo el pelirrojo.

- Ok. Ron y gracias por llamar, te quiero amigo.

- Si, si...Adiós.

_hphphphphphphphphphp_

Día Sábado, en Inglaterra la primavera era más presente que en , Ginny salía a caminar por los alrededores de la Madriguera, esto le trajo un sin fin de recuerdo, algunos más buenos que otros, con esto se dio tiempo de recordar como cuando Fred estuvo a punto de morir, pero que luego de unos meses ya andaba planeando bromas para dejar en ridículo a Ron, eso la hizo sonreír, también recordaba el día que Ron decidió estudiar en la escuela de leyes de Magia ya que su amor estaba ahí...Hermione, como siendo su amiga una bruja tan inteligente no se había percatado de lo que su hermano sentía, como se mordía la lengua por contarle a Hermi de su secreto, pero la confianza de hermano era más fuerte, a pesar que Ron decidió "cambiar" y ser un hombre más serio para que Hermione lo tomara en cuenta, eso no paso y a modo confidencia solicito a Ginny que guardara el secreto de ese amor por siempre, pero pasado un tiempo y una vez que ella estuviera en su amiga le contó que se puso de Novia con Cormac...y ahí Ron se aferró a lo que tenía a sus manos...su trabajo.

Aun caminando por los terrenos de la madriguera es que llegó al estanque, ahora verde y lleno de ranas, aquel que fue testigo de bellos momentos en familia y como si pasaran una película frente de ella, ya veía las cabelleras pelirrojas de sus hermanos, la aleonada chasca de Hermione y el pelinegro pelo de Harry, ahí es donde a Ginny se le estrujo nuevamente el Corazón, no había pensado en Harry desde que hablara con su Madre, sabía que Harry seguía siendo un gran Auror, pero se le acoplaron las ideas de como estaba, si tenía hijos, familia, nunca quiso preguntar por él y Ron era un fuerte aliado, pues nunca le hablaba de él, lo único que sabía es que ya no eran tan cercanos, ni Hermione es sus correos le mencionaba al pelinegro, es probable que se fue de Inglaterra con su familia...eso debe ser - pensó la pelirroja.

Pero esa hipótesis no le duró mucho pues al llegar a la madriguera, vió a su padre con el diario el profeta concentrado, siendo que en la contratapa figura un guapo hombre en blanco y negro con la característica cicatriz en la frente promocionando la nueva escoba de la empresas Nimbus, con su modelo 2020 recomendada por el mismo, Harry se mostraba confiado y seguro de sus atributos...

Para Ginny esa fue la confirmación que Harry seguia en Inglaterra y al parecer estaba en muy buen momento, pero por sobre todo le llamó la atención que a pesar de la impresión de verlo, su corazón no latía con nerviosismo, sino todo lo contrario, estaba en calma.

Durante la tarde, Molly corría de un lado para otro, como buena anfitriona no dejaría que se escapara ningún detalle, a pesar que Ginny le ofrecía su ayuda su madre le dijo que no correspondía y que ella se fuera a preparar para recibir a los invitados.

Pasada las horas, todos sus amigos y conocidos hacían presencia en la casa, Luna, Neville, Susan, y varios más. Mientras terminaba de saludar a los recién llegados es que sintió la llegada de un auto en la entrada, inicialmente le pareció extraño que no aparecieran por chimenea o solo por aparición, pero es probable que se trataba de algún muggle que andaba en el sector, sin embargo al escuchar las voces que provenían de la entrada y mencionaban su nombre es que se percató de la llegada de sus invitados, una vez que mirara el reflejo en la ventana comprobando que todo estuviera en su lugar se dirigió a la entrada y ahí escuchando las risas provenientes del comedor es que se le abalanzaron unos brazos que no la dejaban ver, era Hermione, su amiga de siempre, algo pálida y con los ojos rojizos, pero los asumió como la emoción, ambas se abrazaron ante el encuentro.

- Ingrata, no me avisaste que vendrías, te habría ido a recibir o hubiera venido antes, aunque en realidad iba a venir antes, pero ayer tuve que ir a mi trabajo a dejar un poco al día mi puesto con esto que no he ido en una semana...estoy con mucho trabajo retrasado...- decía un acelerada Hermione contando todo en unos segundos -

- Si Ron me lo menciono - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en el rostro y aun abrazando a su amiga, recién ahí se dio cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado, si bien aún seguían en contacto no era lo mismo que estar ahí con ella y sintió un pequeño ardor en su vista...pero no cayó ninguna lágrima...

- Que bella estas amiga - le dijo Hermione mirándola de arriba abajo - estas de muerte.

- Es verdad, dijo una voz acercándose a ellas, estas de infarto dijo un Alto, guapo y más fornido Harry mirando a la pelirroja de arriba a abajo.

A pesar de la inquisidora e intimidante mirada de Harry, Ginny no se sintió incomoda, pues se vio frente al Hombre que la había abandonado, por un momento pensó que no lo vería tan pronto pero al mirarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta que…no le paso nada?, era eso posible, no tenía nervios, ni odio ni...nada...sonrió y se sintió libre, un peso menos para ella, se apartó de su amiga Hermione y sintiéndose más alta de costumbre se acercó a él...

Harry, quedó como hechizado estaba hermosa a su vista, definitivamente se recriminaba con toda su alma de haber dejado a esa hermosa mujer, Ginny vestía un Hermoso vestido que llegaba por sobre sus rodillas, con corte en la cintura haciendo que su figura luciera estilizada, un escote V poco pronunciado con Strapples haciendo que la blanca piel de sus hombros sobresaliera de su cabellera roja cepillada a la ligera haciendo pequeñas onda y con un poco de volumen, pareciendo una verdadera _veela Pelirroja_.

Harry, estaba que se tiraba a sus pies para rogarle una noche de desenfrenada locura, como solía hacerlo últimamente, pero ni eso lograba hacer, estaba un tanto asombrado de cómo veía a la pequeña Ginny, o mejor dicho a la hermosa MUJER que ahora era.

Ginny caminando hacia ellos se percató de Romilda, la chica recargada de joyas y maquillajes no dejaba de ser bella, y le extraño que no estuviera con Cho...su Amada...

-Hola Harry, tanto tiempo - se acercó a ojisverde dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

Harry sintió su exquisito aroma a Jazmines, como le lleno su olfato sentirla de esa manera, aun desfalleciendo por la impresión de ver a su Ex Ginny, tomo el toro por las astas para hacer presencia como era conocido en el mundo mágico, como el nuevo Don Juan de las mujeres, no había una que se le escapara, por lo que haciendo uso de sus encantos, se aferró a la cintura de la chica para ponerla nerviosa y hacerla caer en su sensualidad, pero Ginny por su lado aun no podía creer que ya no quisiera a Harry, por lo que ni se percató de la táctica del ojisverde, a decir verdad algo sintió, pero lo mismo que sintió al abrazar a Ron , Fred y George – Raro - dijo en voz alta...

- Que te parece raro - pregunto Romilda irguiéndose al máximo de su estatura a modo de presencia.

- Emmmm raro...pensé que...nada...como estas Romilda, por lo que veo de novia de Harry, estas muy bella saludo Ginny con una gran sonrisa a la Morena.

- Si novia de Harry hace 4 meses... - dijo Romilda marcando territorio al ver el accionar de Harry con la pelirroja.

- 4 meses?, y miro a Harry a modo de pregunta.

- Parece que debo ponerme al corriente de muchas cosas por acá, dijo Ginny devolviendo la mirada a Hermione, pues bienvenidos y que disfruten - dijo Ginny - y dando media vuelta con una gran sonrisa tomo la mano de su amiga Hermione caminando en dirección al resto de sus invitados.

_Y mírame, estoy rozagante  
Soy un fuego artificial, una flama bailante  
Nunca me someterás más  
Me voy oh oh oh  
No puedes alejarlos de mí  
De todos modos nunca me gustaron  
De hecho, nunca podrás apagar la llama  
Sí, sí  
Sólo lo puedo hacer yo!_

_hphphphphphphphphphp_

_**Y en USA…**_

- Como que se fue, eso no es posible si la vi la semana pasada, y donde dices que se fue - decía un acelerado Math a Albert por enésima vez.

- Ya te lo dije Math, que se fue con su familia a Inglaterra, lo único que nos dijo que vuelve en un mes, pero no se mas nada, sabes que Ginevra es muy reservada con el tema de su familia y pasado...

- Lo sé pero, como para volver donde ellos?

- Es lo único que se Math, además no debo darte más explicaciones, déjala tranquila, ella debe volver a renacer con su vida y que mejor que con su familia – le decía un molesto Albert al Moreno.

- Pues gracias de nuevo Albert, adiós - Y Cortó el teléfono.

- Se fue, con los suyos - decía Math sentado en una Oscura silla de madera frente a un desconocido, yo lo intente pero…

- Pero…pero…, eres un inútil, te lo pedí por un periodo más, necesitaba a esa pelirroja para mí, si hubiese sabido antes su paradero, necesitaba el tiempo para conquistarla, y ahora junto a los suyos será más difícil ya no es inmune totalmente, tú me habías dicho que se refugiaría en su trabajo luego de esta ruptura y podría cumplir mi cometido pero no, ahora todo será más difícil.

- Pero, es que apareció Mary y...

- Mary, Mary...no te das cuenta que con Muggles no se consigue nada – dijo el desconocido parándose de su escritorio – sólo te pedí que esa pelirroja sea mía, ya te dije que debo casarme ampliar mi familia y aparentar que todo está en paz, y debe ser con una sangre pura y que mejor con esa hermosa mujer, ahora deberé actuar rápido, necesito que crea en mi...así como han creído en el ministerio de mi "arrepentimiento", debo conquistarla y hacer el cuento de la familia Feliz a lo que dé lugar.

_hphphphphphphphphphp_

_**Nota de Autora:**_ Si lo se...no es Wow...que gran historia...pero hace mucho queria escribir aca...espero que les sirva este pequeño relato (no creo que sean mas de 10 capitulos), para poder estar menos ansiosos por "LQNF", "CAC", "PETQ", "AAT"...uf y muchas historias mas que no tienes a tooodos esperando la salida de un nuevo cap...

Saludines y gracias por leer...acuerdense..cualquier Review..será bn recibido..(sobretodo para mejorar)...nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2: El recuerdo

Capítulo 2: _"El recuerdo..."_

Harry quedó paralizado en el mismo lugar que fuera abrazado por su nueva Roja debilidad, realmente había quedado hipnotizado por su figura y belleza, sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue ese aroma, aquel que con solo cerrar los ojos se vinieron a su mente unas imágenes de él y ella besándose en la sala de Gryffindor, luego una imagen de Cho sorprendida y el llorando?, no recordaba haber vivido eso, abriendo los ojos se asustó por lo que veía, Harry sabía que había tenido una fugaz relación con la pelirroja, pero que no completo sus expectativas -_ si solo fue una semana_ - se decía para sí, lo que si estaba seguro es que la hermanita de Ron estaba completamente enamorada de él, de hecho aún recordaba algunas palabras que le dijo cuando terminaron esa "relación", pero ahora su actitud era diferente, no se imaginó que ella lo tratara como un invitado más, ignorándolo como lo hacía, sobre todo considerando que él fuera el Amor de su vida, pero una sonrisa de costado se dibujó en su rostro, pues sabía que eso no era posible - _el amor no se olvida..._ - dijo con satisfacción y con tal de tener a esa pelirroja en su cama era capaz de usar las artimañas del corazón para seducirla, de antemano sabía que Harry Potter era irresistible para todas. Aun así le quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza, pues definitivamente Ginny había despertado en él algo que estaba escondido - _bueno no tan escondido si te sacas el pantalón_ - rió el morocho.

Aún en sus reflexiones y encaminándose a la salida es que sintió la mano de Romilda presionando su brazo, la miro y se maldijo por haberla llevado a la fiesta, que se creía de andar vapuleándose con que era su novia...si solo era su chica del momento, nada de formalidades...ese no era Harry, por lo que llevándola a un costado la encaró.

- Como que novia? - dijo Harry mirándola con severidad - te dije claramente que lo que tenemos en sin nombre...solo una amistad con privilegios, nada más.

- Pero Harry...si tú me...

- Yo no te pedí que vinieras, tú te colaste en la invitación que me hizo Hermione - si no fuera porque deseaba acostarme contigo esto no hubiera pasado, sabes perfectamente que lo nuestro es solo sexo...cama...entiendes?

- Y que tanto te preocupa - decía Romilda soltándose bruscamente del brazo - acaso esa pelirroja te gusta?...no me hagas reír, si hasta hace poco te escuchaba hablar que era una niñaca sin curvas ni belleza , que nunca estuvo a tu altura...que fue algo pasajero y sin importancia...

- pues...pues - decía Harry tratando de sonar convincente - si eso fue, algo pasajero, pero además a que viene ese tema, si yo hoy estoy aquí es porque ella es la hermana de mi mejor amigo y que no había venido hace tiempo y tenía ganas de saber de ella. De ver como estaba.

- Pero tu rostro solo me dice que la quieres en tu cama - soltó Romilda con desdén - sabes que conozco esa expresión, no por nada soy tu favorita Harry - dijo la morocha acariciando el rostro del pelinegro.

- Disculpen la interrupción - decía Ginny acercándose a la pareja - pero estamos por abrir el champagne si quieren acompañarnos - la pelirroja se sintió una intrusa al interrumpir a la pareja, pero lo que más le molestó fue que deseó ser Romilda y eso la perturbó aún más.

Harry alejó a la morocha de su lado al ver a Ginny, a lo cual Romilda dió media vuelta y se fue con cara de pocos amigos, se presentó un incómodo silencio entre Harry y Ginny, por lo que la pelirroja, a pesar de haber sentido ese monstruo rugir en su estómago, le sonrió - Pensé que estarías con Cho - dijo encaminándose al patio, que parecía estar a Kilómetros de distancia.

- ¡No! - dijo Harry mostrando indiferencia - eso acabo hace mucho Ginny, la verdad Cho no era lo que más yo quería, no era para mí.

Ginny miro a Harry ante la aseveración un tanto contrariada, y recordó las palabras que él dijera para con ella

- Al parecer ninguna mujer es para ti Harry, eres demasiado para el género femenino - dijo la pelirroja mirando despectivamente a Harry y se alejó del pelinegro, definitivamente Harry era un altanero y engreído, agradecía enormemente no seguir pegada con él.

Harry quedo de piedra, las mujeres en general caían de inmediato rendidas a sus pies (sobre todo considerando que estaba soltero), pero esta pelirroja parecía no hacerlo de esa manera, sin embargo y como buen casanovas no se rendiría y haría caer a Ginny a sus pies como con cada una de sus amiguitas.

Ginny, enojada por el actuar de Harry y encaminándose al patio, es que choco con Dean, quien había estado tratando de toparse con la pelirroja.

- Dean! - exclamo la pelirroja saliendo del lapsus que había tenido con Harry, lo siento yo..

- Tranquila Ginevra, decía el morocho mirándola de manera seductora - solo quería saber cómo has estado, que es de tu vida...te extrañamos...en realidad te extrañaba...

- Que mentiroso eres Dean – dijo la pelirroja ya harta de los hombre con esencia de Don Juan - si cuando estaba en el colegio luego que termine contigo dijiste mil y una barbaridades de mí, por lo que dudo si quiera que en estos años te hayas recordado siquiera que existo - la pelirroja definitivamente estaba cansada de lidiar con hombres sínicos y oportunistas, lamentablemente se desahogó con Dean después de lo vivido con Harry pero analizado a ambos chicos…la única diferencia que existía entre ambos es que a uno lo amó, y alejándose para continuar con la fiesta dejo a un Dean rojo de la vergüenza.

La fiesta trascurrió de lo más amena para todos, excepto para Harry, después de esas imágenes que llegaron a su mente un dolor de cabeza se apoderó e intensificó en él y sumado al hecho que Ginny fuera el centro de atención lo hacía cada vez más difícil, mirando sus gestos y manera de hablar es que trataba de hacer memoria del tiempo en el que fueron novios, poco o nada recordaba de los momentos que habían vivido, con suerte recordaba un par de salidas en el colegio para darse unos tímidos besos, pero algo de su instinto Auror le decía que esa no era la historia.

Para Harry su vida romántica había muerto el día que sin previo aviso Cho se había ido sin ninguna explicación, la última escena que tenía viva en su mente era que luego de una velada romántica con sexo incluido, la morocha se largara al día siguiente y no estuviera en su casa, todas sus pertenencias ya no estaban, la busco por todos los lugares que pudiera, su familia, amigos y nadie sabía nada, algo no calzaba, pero una carta diciendo que ya no sentía lo mismo por él y que se había ido con otro "mejor partido", término de romper el cariño que podría tenerle, defraudado con el amor y las mujeres es que dió comienzo a su nueva vida, disfrutando de cada lujo que una mujer podría darle, no le interesaban compromisos ni amores de verdad, solo quería pasarla bien, gozar en la noches y así centrado en su carrera y en pasarla bien es que se había mantenido hasta hoy, sin embargo con la llegada de Ginny, su mundo había caído en una confusión, se le acoplaban mil un dudas, sentimientos que al parecer renacían o que quizás nunca habían muerto, solo estaban escondidos.

Entre el análisis de su pasado y los dolores de cabeza es que escuchó una pregunta que lo hizo orientar toda su atención.

- Y Ginny - decía una Romilda pasada en copas mirando con envidia a la Pelirroja - algún americano que dejaste por allá?, algún novio que debamos conocer o ni para eso te alcanza?

Ginny incomoda y molesta por la pregunta, se dio cuenta que tenía dos opciones, una mentir y decir que fue una mujer vivida con mil y un hombres a su haber (lo cual era cierto solo en el hecho que tenía muchos pretendientes) o decir que había sido cambiada por otra mujer, repitiendo su estigma del niño que vivió.

- Pues la verdad, de mucho novios no soy- dijo la pelirroja con honestidad - cuando doy amor lo doy de verdad y con todo el corazón - dijo mirando de soslayo a Harry - pero lamentablemente el mundo no está hecho con personas muy sinceras por lo que mi suerte no es la mejor, si debo admitir que llueven los pasteles y faltan bombones - dijo Ginny sonriendo - por lo que mi fin de encontrar un hombre que ame y me respete como soy es una tarea muy difícil - el silencio se notaba en el aire y todos estaban atentos ante las declaraciones de la pelirroja.

- Pero los hombres no lo son todo para ser feliz - dijo mirando altivamente a Romilda - por lo que si tu pregunta era si tengo novio, es no...No lo necesito para ser Feliz, no al menos aún o hasta que encuentre aquel que quiera hacer una familia conmigo, además por el momento el único hombre bueno y sincero lamentablemente es mi hermano, quien se lo lleve tendrá al mejor espécimen de estos - dijo mirando a su amiga Hermione y comenzando a reír - Pero bueno, en general todos estamos en las mismas, por el momento la únicas parejas estable son Luna con Neville y Harry con Romilda o me equivoco? - dijo la pelirroja mirando a su alrededor -

Harry de inmediato se levantó con cara de poco amigos casi gritando un No rotundo - Romilda es solo una entretención más - dijo para querer arreglarla pero le salió peor.

- Que caballero resultaste ser Potter - dijo Ginny con desprecio - tratar a una mujer con esos términos.

Harry quiso replicar, pero al ver que el ambiente estaba algo tenso George intervino y prefirió contagiar el ambiente con música, por lo que la mayoría se levantó en son de continuar con la fiesta.

Pasadas las horas, Ginny despedía a un entonado Dean que trataba de darle un beso a toda costa, y a Neville arrastrándolo por el patio a la salida para poder desaparecer, una vez que se librar del cargoso del morocho entró en la casa y notó de la presencia de su amiga Hermione, Ron y Harry, hace mucho que no se les veía juntos y los tres hablaban como si todo siguiera como antes - _pero no todo es así_ - pensó la pelirroja.

Al verla entrar Harry se acercó a Ginny con el firme propósito de aclarar el actuar con Romilda, no sabía porque quería arreglar ese entuerto con la pelirroja, se sentía en la obligación de aclarar las cosas, así es que acercándose a ella es que nuevamente sintió el característico perfume y otra vez unas imágenes se acoplaron en su mente, era igual como cuando se venían los recuerdo de Riddle, pero esta vez le mostraban a una Ginny de 16 años acariciando su cicatriz bajo el cielo de estrellado, luego la imagen se traspasaba como cassete rayado y aparecía una Cho con su varita apuntándolo - eso lo asustó.

Ginny se percató de la palidez del morocho - te sucede algo Harry - pregunto preocupada la pelirroja - te ves pésimo, tan mal te hace la bebida muggle - dijo inspeccionado el rostro del pelinegro.

- No, es solo que… - se sentaba Harry preocupado por lo que le estaba pasando - puede ser….

- Creo - dijo Hermione acercándose a su amigo - que nos debemos retirar, alguien ha bebido más de lo normal para variar.

- Hermi - decía Ginny mirándola con cariño - esperaba que te quedaras conmigo, ponernos al día de todo, recuerda que mañana es Domingo y me gustaría...

- Ya hermana - decía Harry aun con dolor en su cabeza - si no es borrachera, solo un dolor de cabeza, yo me voy por red flu a casa, tu quédate con Ginny que yo prefiero ir a descansar.

- Es que lo escucho y no lo creo - decía Ron poniéndose de pie - Harry Potter no continuara una farra, esto es un evento que debemos dejar registrado – dijo el pelirrojo sacando una foto con la cámara de la familia.

- Ja!, que gracioso Ron - decía Harry tomando su cabeza - es solo que quiero descansar, necesito darme un tiempo para pensar.

Ginny miraba a Harry inspeccionando su estado, sabía de antemano que Harry seguía siendo un maldito mujeriego y rompecorazones, sabia además que ya no sentía nada por él, o eso creía, pero no le calzaba que siendo un hombre tan conquistador y galán no lo empleara con ella, es más durante la noche se alejó totalmente y ella al mirarlo ni luces daba de querer acercársele - _pero claro_ - pensó la pelirroja - _es obvio solo soy una niñaca mas, de nada sirvió mi cambio, pero que digo, si yo no cambié por y para Harry...cambie por mi, ya Ginevra_ - se decía la pelirroja - _deja de pensar en bobadas y enfócate...enfócate..._

- En fin - decía Ginny volviendo a la realidad - no retrasemos más el viaje de Harry.

Harry se acercó a la chimenea y Hermione tomo los polvos Flu mencionando su hogar pero antes de desaparecer Harry vio una nueva imagen en la que él cargaba unos obsequios y una carta dirigida a Ginny desando un Feliz Aniversario.

* * *

- Por fin algo bueno Math - decía el desconocido mirando al joven publicista.

- Si...pues no creas que fue fácil, solo espero que con esto me dejes en paz, ya creo haber pagado la deuda contigo, me dejaras libre, ya quiero hacer mi vida lejos de todo esto, de haber sabido que por estar con Ginny tú hubieras llegado, no habría invitado a salir a esa pelirroja.

- Sabes que ya no puedes hacer nada por ese pasado Spencer – dijo el hombre saliendo de las penumbras - lo importante ahora es tratar de acercar a esa pelirroja a mí, se de antemano lo que ella espera de un hombre, has sido muy útil en eso y ahora sin trabajo, yo le tenderé una mano y me estará más que agradecida.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo – decía Math acercándose al hombre – porque Ginny…por que no cualquier otra Bruja.

- No sirve cualquier bruja imbécil, es que acaso no entiendes nada? – Dijo el desconocido perdiendo la paciencia - ella posee esa parte de alma de nuestro señor, no todos los Horrocruxes fueron destruidos, mientras ella viva nuestro señor no podrá regresar, pero cuando ella muera nuestro señor volverá en gloria y majestad.

- Muerta?!, ósea que te has acercado a mí para darte a Ginny en bandeja y matarla?! – Dijo un arrepentido Math – pero porque ahora, porque no antes, cuando aún habían más seguidores.

- Porque no podíamos intervenir el Horrocruxes con una Ginny amando a Potter, su amor por el sangre sucia la tenía inmune y ocultaba esta parte de Voldemort, necesitábamos que estuviera lo más vulnerable posible, y este es el momento.

- Pero por que no la matas y ya – dijo Math abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho a Ginny.

- Pues no nos podemos asegurar que siga vivo ese Horrocruxes al matar a la chica, la única manera de asegurarnos, es que Ginny tenga un hijo, así tenemos doble garantía y que mejor ofrecerme yo para engendrar ese hijo, que mejor que un sangre pura como yo se encargue de volver a la vida a nuestro Lord...

Ginny se encontraba recostada en su habitación, estaba igual como la dejara hace unos años, se notaba que su madre la había extrañado, la alcoba estaba igual de reluciente como la última vez, Hermione a su lado la miraba atentamente, pensaba que su amiga estaba en un dilema y ella quería ayudar.

- No sacas nada con mirarme de esa manera para tratar de sacarme algo Hermione, menos sin contarme porque no has dicho nada de Cormac.

- Nada de que...si ya todos deben saber... – decía la castaña con los ojos acuosos -

- Pues créeme…nadie sabe...o crees que hubieses pasado tan desapercibida hoy.

Hermione no aguanto más y lloró, necesitaba a una amiga a su lado, y que mejor que Ginny para estar en estos momentos con ella.

- Ya Hermi - decía Ginny acariciando su cabello - los hombres no lo son todo en esta vida, es una ruptura más, ya verás cómo pasado un tiempo te recriminaras por haber llorado por quien no vale la pena.

- Como te paso a ti con Harry - decía una llorosa Hermione.

- Puede ser - dijo Ginny mirando a la lejanía- además mientras tu inundas mi pieza con tus lagrimas - dijo para reconfortarla - yo no boto ni vapor por mi ojos- Hermione la miro sin entender.

Ginny le contó a Hermione los últimos sucesos ocurridos, su reciente ruptura, su olvido por Harry, el stress y amor por su trabajo, pero por sobre todo el hecho que no podía llorar y que la tenía muy confundida.

- Así es que no estamos tan alejadas del todo amiga - le decía Ginny acariciando el cabello de su amiga - salvo que tu lloras como una magdalena y yo estoy seca como un desierto - sonrió - y lo peor que mi madre da por sentado que estoy bajo un hechizo, embrujo, encantamiento...o lo que sea...

Hermione la miro como inspeccionando a la pelirroja, aún continuaba con sus ocurrencias y análisis de todo el mundo, algo que no había cambiado en ella.

- No pensaras igual que mi madre - dijo Ginny mirando a la castaña después de ver ese escáner que dibujó con sus ojos.

- Pues...lo que pasa - decía Hermione olviandose de sus problemas y caminando por el dormitorio - es que unos de aquellos días en que estaba sola en Hogwarts, fui a la…

- Biblioteca - dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

- Si - dijo la castaña mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ginny - pues estando allá me encontré con un libro...como se llamaba - decía haciendo memoria – bueno…algo así como mil encantamientos y su forma de aparecer...o mil maneras de encantar...

Ginny la miraba con una ceja levantada, como no creyendo lo que su amiga le decía.

- No me mires así - decía la castaña - la cosa es que unos de los encantamientos habla acerca de el desvanecimiento de un sentido o una emoción producida por la perdida o daño que provoca el amor verdadero, hace referencia a perder algo, no se si las lágrimas, el olfato… que se yo, pero que solo se puede recuperar..

- con la intervención del verdadero amor - dijo ginny escéptica - como crees que Harry hará que yo recupere eso, si ya no es mi amor...ya no lo quiero - dijo ginny con seguridad.

- La verdad no lo se Ginny, son solo suposiciones, no le des tantas vueltas, yo creo que no lloras solo por que no quieres, tu y tu orgullo Weasley te han hecho cerrar esa sensación...nada mas.

- Orgullo Weasley? , que cosas dices Hermy, definitivamente no lo entiendo...

- Pues eso…Tu, Ron…todos son unos orgullosos, que solo piensan y creen lo que quieren creer...

-Haber hermi - decía Ginny captando el tono de rabia en su voz - a que viene esa aseveración?

- Pues - decía la castaña tomando un color rojo en su rostro - ...nada solo vamos a la cama si?

Ginny sintió que Hermione le ocultaba algo, y esperó suponer que eso tuviera que ver con su hermano Ron, que feliz sería si así fuera.

* * *

Domingo en la mañana, Harry recostado en su alcoba miraba el techo de su habitación, no había logrado dormir tranquilamente esa noche, pues cada ves volvía a vivir esas imágenes de la fiesta anterior...pero no recordaba nada... debe ser mi subconsciente que quiere estar con esa pelirroja de infarto - se decía con una sonrisa maliciosa - aun así el dolor de cabeza no le dejaba olvidar todo lo ocurrido, mirando el techo es que sintió el ruido en la ventana con una lechuza oscura y vieja, percatándose de inmediato que se trataba de la mascota de su jefe.

_Harry,_

_Lamento el horario y día de la carta, pero te cuento que estoy viajando a USA por que se han confiscado una gran cantidad de Amortentia en una aldea aledaña a Los Ángeles, y requiero tu ayuda para manejar el cuartel, tenemos varios estudios por hacer y como buen encargado de planificaciones requiero tu asistencia lo antes posible, pues además hemos encontrado registros del uso de esta poción desde hace varios años, necesitamos tu análisis para descubrir que fines tiene esta poción o si se encuentra alterada, favor tu máxima discreción del tema, puede sonar simple para muchos, pero tenemos la idea que hay algo oculto bajo este hallazgo, pues además hemos encontrado varitas usadas con el encantamiento Obliviate y cunfundus._

_Cualquier novedad te lo estaremos haciendo llegar al cuartel._

_Saludos._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Harry termino de leer la carta confundido, como una simple poción de amor podía ser tan peligrosa, quienes podrían haber estado bajo ese efecto tan mal intencionado, por lo que sin esperar más tiempo se dirigió al baño para poder recurrir a la misión.

* * *

Se encontraba en un gran jardín con jazmines, sus favoritas, junto a ella 2 pequeñas pelirrojas jugando a su lado, iguales entre si, parecían ser gemelas ambas saludaban a la lejanía, un hombre se dirigía a ellas, solo lograba ver esa gran sonrisa estaba a pasos de ver su rostro cuando una vibración la hizo remecer por completo y...abrió los ojos, Ginny despertaba con el zumbido cercano a sus oídos, levanto la cabeza y vio su móvil vibrando notoriamente en su tocador, había olvidado su aparato favorito, o almenos de estos últimos años, miro a su lado y Hermione dormía aun, por lo que lentamente se levanto y fue a buscar el equipo, se percató de inmediato la cantidad de llamadas perdidas, al menos 30 llamadas por parte de Albert, su amigo y colega, y la vibración se debía a un mensaje: "Favor Ginevra llámame urgente, mujer!"

Rápidamente Ginny marcó el número de Albert, lo único que le faltaba que ocurriera alguna desgracia en la revista, o peor que perdieran alguna cuenta importante con los diseñadores del momento.

Pero lo que Ginny no esperaba es que la llamadas, mejor dicho las miles de llamadas fueran para informar su despido, Albert le comento después de un larga conversa que había llegado una mujer de gran conocimiento en moda desde Alemania y había solicitado su puesto y como se trataba de la esposa del hijo del dueño de la revista le dieron sin chistar el puesto de la pelirroja, dejando el "sobre azul" encargado con Albert para su entrega, y que a sabiendas que no tendría como ubicarla él había abierto el sobre dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, le pelirroja un tanto impresionada por la noticio pidió a su amigo que leyera la carta:

_Srta. Weasley,_

_Le notificamos que prescindiremos de sus servicios a partir de la fecha en mención_

_Haberes e indemnizaciones a su disposición._

_QUEDA USTED DEBIDAMENTE NOTIFICADA_

_Atentamente_

_Karl Stevenson_

_Gerente de Revista Amazing_

Ginny quedó de piedra, no esperaba esta noticia, y menos de esta forma, tan impersonal y sin valorar sus años de servicio, de antemano odiaba a quien la hubiera sustituido y no por estar en su puesto, pues sabia que nadie es indispensable, pero si por el hecho que solo por ser "hija de...o nuera de..." era injusto.

Entre el asombro de lo conocido es que quedó sentada en el borde de su ventana mirando a la lejanía un tristeza la invadió totalmente, pero aun así ninguna lágrima se tentó por brotar, como odiaba esa sensación, sentía que su pecho iba explotar de la rabia, pena y decepción, por lo que tomando un frasco de perfume lo lanzó haciéndolo trizas en el suelo, ocasionando que Hermione despertara abruptamente y mirando a todos lados, buscando su varita para atacar, Ginny reaccionó al escuchar el pequeño grito de su amiga y pidiendo disculpa se acerco a tranquilizarla, se recostó en su regazo y permitió que su amiga le acariciara su cabello, hace mucho que no se permitía este tipo de cercanía con alguien.

Pasados varios minutos, Hermione se tentó en romper el silencio que se había interpuesto entre ambas - Me contarás que es lo que paso?

Ginny la miro por fin, su rostro demostraba una angustia, pero sus ojos estaban inertes, sin expresión - Pues que ahora si que no se que haré - dijo la pelirroja - me he quedado sin trabajo y todo por los malditos oportunistas, si no hubiese tomado estas vacaciones, estaría aun en mi puesto o al menos hubiese luchado por el, pero ya lleva toda esta semana, como fue eso a pasar, tan mala soy en todo - miro la pelirroja a su amiga - su voz y postura mostraban una tristeza que daba ganas de arrollar completamente, pero su rostro seguía inerte y eso descolocaba a cualquiera, inclusive a Hermione.

- Ginny, creo que lo que te ha pasado es lo mejor - Ginny miro a Hermione con asombro y con ganas de replicar, pero la castaña no se lo permitió - no me malinterpretes amiga, lo que pasa es que quizás era necesario que esto ocurriera para que así por fin te decidas a quedarte acá con nosotros, deberás comenzar todo acá, desde cero y posiblemente eso ayude a conectarte con lo que amas y como sabes si vuelves a ser la insoportable Ginny llorona - sonrió la castaña.

- Ginny miro a su amiga y se levanto a abrazarla, definitivamente Hermione sabia como sacarla de su negatividad y mirar todo de un modo mejor, al parecer ambas se hacían bien y eso seria beneficio para el surgir de las dos.

- Pero hay un pequeño gran problema - dijo la pelirroja tomando su ropa para vestirse - no tengo idea de en que trabajar acá o es que no recuerdas que para el mundo mágico no tengo profesión - dijo mirando a Hermione.

- Pues eso ya esta arreglado - pues tengo un contacto que de seguro te querrá tener en sus filas, no es un gran puesto como el que tenias en la revista, pero creo que te ayudará a crecer en el mismo ámbito y que mejor que esté ligado al mundo mágico.

- De quien hablamos Hermy? - dijo ginny con interés.

- De bueno, un hombre que ha cambiado totalmente, y sin negar que esta como para comérselo - rió Hermione - y bueno adicional a eso soltero...que mejor...

- Yaaa… y quien seria entonces - dijo Ginny.

- Pues...Draco….Draco Malfoy - dijo Hermione mirando a la pelirroja de reojo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Si lo se... se que he sido una ingrata de epicas proporciones, las he dejado muuuuuy botadas con mi fic y facebook...he sido una de la ingratas aquellas...yo que cree el grupo de "por actualizaciones de Fics..." la mas desactualizada...pero la verdad he estado en nuevos proyectos estudiantiles y laborales que han ocupado bastante tiempo de mi vida...pero de a poco estoy retomando mis pasiones ocultas asi que abandonada del todo no estan aun mis historias...

Este cap no es wow...pero salva...asi que espero les guste y se deje leer...ademas aprovecho de dar las Gracias por los reviews recibidos...se agradecen e intentare hacer sufrir a este Harry...si es q se lo merece...(aun que si...creo que se lo merece un poco)

besos miles y nos estamos leyendo...ya esta en proceso el cap 3...asi que vamos que se puede...

Saludos a todos e intentare actualizar mi facebook ...por que lo tengo hiiiiiper botado...

Adiossssss...Cothypotter...


End file.
